


〔杏夏〕共振（三）

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints





	〔杏夏〕共振（三）

「刚刚去便利店买了烤串——」  
「我不吃。」  
「那冰激凌——」  
「我不吃，这个点我不吃东西。」  
「朱夏又不胖。」  
「用不着对我拐弯抹角的，杏树。」

听到门铃声就隐隐猜到来者的齐藤并没有立即跳下床，她将随意丢床上的外套叠好，捋平被单，在门铃响过两遍后才不紧不慢拐去门口。

手提购物袋站门口的伊波垂着手，敛住嘴角瞥向地面，不一会同齐藤衔上视线，一字一句对她说：  
「陪我去跑步。」

艺人在LIVE结束当天夜跑可闻所未闻。

齐藤诧异地瞪了她一眼，倒也不质疑，很快露出一个浅笑回，好的。

天气预报说深夜有雨。夏夜的气温谈不上凉爽。

伊波的体力并不糟糕，相比齐藤则逊色不少。她立马在闷热前败下阵来，扯开嗓子喊：停一下，朱夏，暂停暂停。

跑前头的齐藤便放慢脚步，止住，转过身来一手撑腰，她笑了她一句：明明是你提出要跑。

「好渴……去买水。」  
「我也去。」  
「你说你不吃东西的。」  
「补充水分不一样。」  
「朱夏……」  
「怎么了？」  
「身体有不舒服的地方吗？」  
「没有。为什么这么问？」

伊波反被问住了。她左看看右望望最后心神不定地捂上嘴，说话分贝仍旧不减：  
「……射在里面了……」

「……」  
「…………………………」

笑容霎时凝固，齐藤顿了顿，低头思忖片刻才朝伊波靠近。她站她跟前盯住几乎捂住整张面庞的她，轻声道：  
「我的确有让你别对我拐弯抹角……但是呢，刚刚那句话呢，伊波小姐——你应该也是个有常识的人呀。」

「……」  
「喂，不许自顾自害羞。」  
「朱夏不也脸超红的。」  
「也不许转换话题。……我的意思是，……不要随随便便提那件事。」

伊波变得不大高兴：我哪有——

「才不是随随便便提的，我这边可是……从演出结束在意到现在了。」  
「……不会有事。」  
「什么？」  
「还没到危险期所以不会有事。」  
「万一……」  
「那就去医院。」  
「什……」  
「万一有事就去医院处理掉。」

处理掉是什么说法啦。伊波咧开嘴。

就算有下次杏树也什么都不用操心的意思。齐藤应得不慌不忙。

「……为什么要这样讲。」  
「你担心过头了，我们这类人基本只会在发情期期间受孕——啊，杏没念高中所以大概不知道，高中的生物课有讲。」  
「不是这个！」  
「……」  
「为什么要把自己说得好像工具一样……」

松开捂嘴的手，伊波一本正经注视起对方的脸庞。

一时语塞的齐藤抽了抽嘴角，低下头，在避开伊波的目光之后才开口：  
「有一次就会有下一次。理所当然的。」

「……对不起。」  
「……我并没有不愿意。」  
「那么和我交往。」  
「不行……」  
「为什么不可以？」  
「……」  
「不愿意和我交往却愿意和我做那种事……你把我、把你自己当成什么了啊？」

那之后很长一段时间齐藤都没再应话，她仍是低头，垂在额前的刘海盖住了双眼，伊波看不清她的表情。

直到有过路人经过，伊波伸手抓住她的胳膊，牵着她往道路附近的便利店走。

「我不喜欢你让我什么都不用操心的说法。」

她用力地说。

「我会很担心。」

正值下班晚高峰，便利店人来人往。

从冷柜取出矿泉水就走去排队的伊波注意到早早等候在队尾的齐藤正扭头盯着某处瞧。

她走上前，定住，随对方的目光一同望去，下一瞬看见了排成一列的避孕套。

「你干嘛啊。」

伊波又开始觉得耳根发烧。她提起矿泉水碰了碰齐藤的后背，齐藤一哆嗦，然后扯开嘴角笑着反问：你干嘛。

笑完扭回身前进几步，齐藤不再张望。

而当紧随其后的伊波将商品放至收银台、当本该仅有两瓶水的收银台上出现了一盒避孕套后，正打算结账的齐藤刷地红了脸急急忙忙回过头，却无论如何瞪向伊波都已没法将退货说出口了。

两个人你瞪我我瞪你，一时半会都不出声，循着「谢谢光顾」的招呼重新看向柜台时，收银员已把两瓶水一同装进袋子，并拿不透明纸袋包好了避孕套。

「……谢谢。」

齐藤使劲动了动嘴角。

走吧。

云块的确聚集着。

一手抓过购物袋的齐藤出了便利店就从袋中取出一瓶水，递给伊波，视线则一直向着不透明纸袋，她打趣了一句服务真周到。

而接过矿泉水的伊波反像是已忘记所作所为，她拧开瓶盖仰头灌下，喝几口抹一把嘴角说，医院卖店的规矩可比便利店还繁琐。

「又没跟你讲这个……真是的。」  
「谢谢。」  
「也没让你道谢。」  
「谢谢，朱夏，谢谢你陪我出来跑步。」  
「谢毛谢啊，恶心得起鸡皮疙瘩了……」

说着，齐藤加快了步子，不一会就把伊波甩在了后方。她并不停脚，伊波也不赶上前，身体和身体的距离因此逐渐拉远，一直到雷声作响记起来天气预报的伊波这才赶忙小跑回了酒店，跨进大门却早已不见齐藤的身影了。

径直回了房间的齐藤将购物袋放在了电视机旁，同时注意到伊波的夜宵还丢在桌上——一份不知塞了几人份的烤串，以及两盒恐怕已经化掉的冰激凌。

她把装有避孕套的纸盒同夜宵放一起，然后开了电视，往床边走去脱掉上衣准备洗澡。

也许是好奇心作祟，她不确定，其实无所谓小盒子里头的东西究竟如何，洗完澡换上睡衣回到卧室时，她鬼使神差地拆开了那只不透明纸袋，拿出了避孕套。

她抓着纸盒坐回床，一面听综艺节目的夸张音效一面漫不经心从中取出一只，她的心情意外平静，像是打算做恶作剧的中学生。

枕边的手机弹出了一则暴雨警报，齐藤偏过头，似乎能听见窗帘外边的声响。

她慢慢靠倒在床头，将那只避孕套展开戴进右手中指，薄膜显现出了某种硬物的形状。

像是伊波在演唱会幕间插入自己体内的形状。

心跳骤然加速了。她几乎是来不及稳下心跳就觉着意识已被从眼前拽向回忆，安全指示灯的绿色荧光在余光里晃动，压她背后的伊波还在紧搂她腰肢抽动性器，她的阴部被一下一下顶弄，轻吟与喘息飘荡在封闭的空间内格外清晰。

伊波的行为说不上温柔，她从头到尾都只是急切又鲁莽地在她体内进出，而本该唤醒疼痛的记忆却是唤回了情欲，一股渴求立马从她的体中蹿出。她盯着手上的避孕套不由自主并拢双腿，体温随即攀升，她闭上眼，没法不去惦念与伊波首次交合的细节。

「……杏。」

那个时候的齐藤没敢坦率表达情意，比如呼唤她的姓名。她挺喜欢杏树这个名字，所以她情不自禁念到，以绝不会念给他人听的娇声轻轻喊出了熟悉的音节。

她开始记起伊波的性器初次碰到她穴口的触感。炽热的、颤动的性器顶端在分泌出些许爱液的阴唇周围来回磨蹭，她学着伊波顶蹭自己的方式将手指挪向下身扯下内裤，记忆似乎鲜活了起来。

「……杏……」

几经试探，伊波的性器就直直闯了进去。她跟随已经分不清是假想还是回忆的画面翻了个身，然后提腰，让包裹着避孕套的手指插进了阴穴，也是在温热的内壁不停挤压手指之际她才意识到自己正贪恋原始的欲望。

——她已经很难对您进行标记了。

她抽送着手指，脑海中不合时宜地响起了医生的话语，这令她不由自主加快了抽送速度，似乎令大脑渐趋空白的生理快感也可冲散不愉快的记忆，以至于突然响起的门铃没能使她当即停下动作，她在听上去没那么温和的门铃声中达到了高潮。

她知道门外是她，因而她并不擦拭身体，仅是穿上内裤就下了地，随后快步走去门口，拉开，若无其事地望向了拜访者。

「我放你这的东西——」

伊波说。话说一半她扫了眼面前的齐藤，注意到套在对方手上的薄膜和沾在上面的透明液体后忽地瞪大眼愣了愣，这时候齐藤的瞳眸中浮现出悲哀，而后绷不住似的抽动嘴角落下了泪水。

一下子变得不知所措的伊波下意识抓住了她的手臂，走向房内，取下她手上的避孕套丢进垃圾桶，面向她，仿佛不愿继续看见她的表情，本能地俯身紧紧环搂住了她的身体。


End file.
